


The Dark Knight's Sunshine Wife

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February, Kate Kane Adopts Parker Torres, Linda Danvers is Kara's Clone, Married Kanvers, and adopted daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Prompt: DarkEveryone thought Batwoman was some Dark Knight, but Kara knew how soft she was at home with her wife and their daughters.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606324
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97
Collections: Femslash February





	The Dark Knight's Sunshine Wife

Arrowverse || Kanvers || The Dark Knight's Sunshine Wife || Kanvers || Arrowverse

Title: The Dark Knight's Sunshine Wife – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, domestic fluff, SuperBat Family

Main Pairing: Kate/Kara

DC Characters: Kara Danvers, Katherine 'Kate' Kane, Parker Torres, Linda Danvers

Summary: Prompt: Dark

Everyone thought Batwoman was some Dark Knight, but Kara knew how soft she was at home with her wife and their daughters.

**The Dark Knight's Sunshine Wife**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

"Mornin', ma. Breakfast?"

"Good morning, Parker. Pancakes are nearly ready, think you can go wake your sister?"

Parker scratched her head and yawned before heading back upstairs. Ma. Kara liked that. She _really_ liked the sound of that. Even months after the crisis, Kara was still feeling very warm about being called 'ma'. This reality, it was _strange_. Many things were so different. But... _better_.

"Hey, babe. Kids awake yet?", asked Kate, her voice dark and rough with sleep.

It made Kara shudder, especially when Kate wrapped her arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek. They were still rather freshly married – but the six months spent at the Vanishing Point, just them and the other paragons, all alone, that was an experience that had truly brought them together and they had been in a very long-distance relationship since shortly after their first team-up, when Barry, Oliver and Kara had gone to Gotham City together. Kate and Kara stayed in contact, texted (thanks to Cisco's reality-crossing technology), started dating. But the crisis had put things into perspective – and made them easier, because now they didn't have to use portals.

Kara had moved to Gotham City when she and Kate got married – it had been a _huge_ wedding, the entire Justice League and associates had come to celebrate them, J'onn officiating the wedding.

They had gone to Themyscira for their honeymoon for a week, on invitation from Diana who then promised that she and Clark would protect Gotham City and National City for them. It was very handy to have the princess of the Amazons as her in-law, really.

"Moms! Moms, I'm _sta—arving_ ", exclaimed their youngest.

After they had returned from Themyscira, they had soon adopted Parker Torres, a troubled genius hacker stuck with homophobic parents who had bonded with Kate and knew Kate was Batwoman. It wasn't had to want to get her out of her home situation. Parker had been in awe and grateful and she very quickly settled in with Kara and Kate. The bigger surprise was their youngest though.

"Hey, kiddo. C'mere", laughed Kate as she grabbed the blonde preteen and whirled her around.

"Parker, can you drop Linda off at school on your way? I gotta hurry today", asked Kara.

"Sure, ma. What do you say, Lin? Drive to school with your big sister?", asked Parker with a grin.

Linda Danvers was... a clone. Apparently, in this timeline, Cadmus had created _clones_ of Superman and Supergirl so now, in this timeline, Clark and Diana didn't just get to raise Jon, they also got to raise a kid named Conner Kent, who was the biological clone of Clark and Lex (poor kid), while Kara had been startled and mildly terrified to meet Linda, her own genetic clone.

Conner was about fourteen, Linda a little younger – twelve. Cadmus had planned on aging them up fully, however they had been stopped before it and now... Superman and Supergirl got legal custody of their clones after what may just have been the most ridiculous custody battle in history – Kara had looked it up online to see the interviews and news-reports of it herself.

It had been a shocker, at first. Coming to this reality and, when visiting Eliza, meeting Linda Danvers, her _daughter_. Apparently, Eliza had been taking care of her for a bit. Not remembering this child who had immediately launched herself at Kara and called her ma?

J'onn was able to restore their memories. It was a painful process, but considering their bodies had been created to go through this entire new timeline, while their minds had only been put into them meant there were still the memories of this timeline hidden away. Now, Kara remembered.

Linda had been the main reason why Kara had been so eager and on board with adopting Parker, because Kara remembered having been a mother for months now and she saw the way Parker _adored_ Kate and how protective Kate was of Parker.

"Kate, put our daughter down, breakfast is ready", sighed Kara fondly.

Kate turned to look at her with wide-eyed innocence, Linda on her shoulders. The twelve-year-old was holding onto Kate, giggling delighted as she was being carried around. How was seeing Kate carrying Kara's preteen clone on her shoulders _this_ endearing...?

"Do we have a babysitter for today?", asked Kate concerned, putting Linda down.

"Not it", chimed Parker. "Got my new STAR Labs internship, no time to watch the shrimp."

Turning around, Kara checked their calendar – they had their individual schedules and the schedules of their family mapped out on their fridge, because both of them being superheroes did require a lot of sudden, unplanned babysitting. A triumphant sound later, Kara sat down with her family.

"How does auntie Mary sound? She only got morning classes today and the clinic doesn't open until evening", suggested Kara, smiling as she tickled Linda's side.

"Ye—es. Auntie Mary is lots of fun", chimed Linda pleased, perking up some.

The look on Kate's face absolutely killed Kara though. She _loved_ Linda, loved Linda like the girl was her own. Kate was so good with the kids – sure, she had been very opposed to baby Jon but that was more due to the 'baby' part. With a teen and a preteen though? She was doing so good.

The contrast was what really stunned Kara though. To the news, Batwoman was this Dark Knight, just like her cousin, this gloomy, grumpy, dangerous badass. People thought that between Batwoman and Supergirl, Kara was the bright sunshine. And sure, she was. But the thing was that Kate wasn't even half as dark and gloomy as her Batwoman persona. If anything, when left all alone with their daughters, Kate may just be a brighter sunshine than her supposed sunshine wife.

They could both be soft, vulnerable and gentle. They were both loving mothers who had nothing but kindness and love for their daughters. Kate, wearing that blue Supergirl hoodie, large and soft, her hair still fluffy and messy, the smile on his lips... it was so soft.

"Can I wear my Batwoman shirt?", asked Linda hopefully.

"Princess, you wore that yesterday. And the day before that", pointed Kate out.

"But it's my favorite", complained Linda. "Ple—ease, mom?"

"You could wear your Supergirl shirt today", suggested Kara amused.

"No! I wanna be the Dark Knight!", complained Linda with a pout.

"Ouch. My own daughter, loving you more than me", sighed Kara dramatically.

Linda just gave her the broadest grin, kicking her feet back and forth under the table, while Kate could not _possibly_ look any prouder, really. Dark Knight her ass. Proud mom who was totally soft for her daughters and wife. Smiling to herself, Kara leaned in to peck Kate's cheek.

"A bargain: Wonder Woman today, get your Batwoman shirt washed?", suggested Parker.

"Ye—es! Auntie Diana is super awesome!", exclaimed Linda, jumping up and down a little.

Now, both Kara and Kate looked personally offended, while Parker cackled a little.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Conner Kent, right? And I figured, Kara should have her own clone-who-can-be-her-child, so I scouted Fandom Wiki and stumbled over Linda DANVERS. And my brain went "WELL nice". I mean, it's the Arrowverse, it's not like revamping characters and merging character-ideas together is new to it - Alex doesn't even exist in the comics and Eliza sure is... different. So, why not make Linda Danvers a Kara's clone-turned-daughter?
> 
> And I am very personally attached to Kate adopting Parker! Sooo this is my new headcanon Kanvers family! Kate, Kara and their daughters, Parker and Linda. ^-^


End file.
